


Make Me Yours

by MissMouse1421



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Talks Dirty, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel, Impala Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMouse1421/pseuds/MissMouse1421
Summary: Here's some Impala sex that absolutely nobody asked for lol. Just some good ol' shameless porn. I've been writing this stuff a lot lately and it's been distracting me from other things... I never expected this to be an issue in my life lmao.Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Supernatural. Le duh.





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some Impala sex that absolutely nobody asked for lol. Just some good ol' shameless porn. I've been writing this stuff a lot lately and it's been distracting me from other things... I never expected this to be an issue in my life lmao.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Supernatural. Le duh.

Castiel forced Dean head first onto the hood of the impala, just hard enough and just rough enough to warn Dean that Castiel was in the mood for one of _those_ times. The times that left Dean's ass soar and his legs wobbly for hours. Bending him at the waist, Castiel plastered his body to Dean's back, allowing the hunter to feel his weight and push Dean even further into the cool, sleek hood of Baby. "Spread your legs for me," Castiel growled hotly into Dean's ear, making the hunter groan and grind his hips back against Castiel's erection pressing against his ass. "Be patient, Dean. I'll give you what you want." Cas had really taken to this new bossy role while fucking the hunter and if Dean didn't so obviously get off on it, he'd accuse Cas of being a little too good at it. But it wasn't necessarily about being in a position of power that Cas found so enjoyable. It was Dean's willingness to submit to him. Dean's ability to trust Castiel and take his orders without hesitation. Castiel felt liberated every time he barked out an order and Dean would comply, eager for it judging by the way his eyes would gloss over and there'd be an underlining thrum of excitement rolling off of him in waves.

Castiel gathered Dean's wrists in one large hand and planted the hunter's hands firmly on Dean's lower back. "Do not move your hands," Castiel's voice rumbled low in his chest, making Dean keen and quick to obey, clutching to his own wrists to keep them in place, knowing once Cas got him going he would start to squirm. Castiel reached around Dean's hips and blindly unbuckled his belt, tugging the jeans down until they pooled around Dean's ankles, leaving the hunter in his boxer briefs and still fully clothed from the waist up.

Castiel took his time sliding his hands up the back of Dean's thighs, revelling in the way the muscles stuttered under his firm touch before moving higher up, sweeping over the curve of Dean's ass and hooking two thumbs in the waistband of Dean's underwear. Castiel leisurely pulled the fabric down, exposing the new skin slowly, drawing it out, until it got caught under the swell of Dean's ass. A moment later, Castiel changed his mind and decided to slide them down the rest of the way, letting them join the entanglement of clothing around Dean's ankles.

The angel took in the sight of his human sprawled out on the hood of his beloved Impala, spreading his legs and pushing back, presenting himself to Castiel. "Beautiful." The word slipped past the angel's lips for no one but himself, but Dean reacted to it splendidly, letting out an impatient sigh through his nose and spreading his legs as far as he could while still trapped by his pants. Castiel ignored Dean's perfect ass for the moment to instead push up the hem of Dean's shirt and lazily mouth at Dean's lower back. The hunter stiffened then relaxed, allowing his body to enjoy the contact and intimacy without getting too riled up, though it proved to be a challenge when one of the angel's hands began to wander, sliding around his front and just barely grazing his hard cock with his finger tips, Dean whining low in his throat while searchingly bucking his hips once into a nonexistent grip.

Dean's impatience only egged Castiel on, and he straightened himself back up, grabbing both of Dean's cheeks and spreading them wide, examining his tight little hole and smirking when it winked invitingly at him. Dean felt vulnerable and exposed and it was so fucking _good_ the hunter could almost forget that Sam was still in the bunker, and if for whatever reason he decided to wander into the garage, the imagine of his best friend ravaging his older brother on top of the car they spent _the majority of their time in_ would be forever ingrained in Sam's mind. Dean's, too. There wasn't much he could do to escape the situation. Not unless Sam was stupid enough to believe that the angel was just giving Dean a _very_ thorough full body check up with his fingers and his tongue and his _dick —_ shit _._ Dean wouldhave to move for sure.

Hot breath ghosted over his perineum before Castiel's tongue lapped at his hole, punching a surprised moan out of Dean's mouth, but he still had the good sense to keep still, fighting the urge to push back and get more of that sinful tongue on him. Castiel lightly circled the rim with the tip of his tongue, eventually pushing his face in to suck gently at his entrance. "Cas. Please," Dean mewled, needing to get something inside of him. His cock throbbed as precome dripped from the tip and drizzled down to the cement floor. The angel huffed a laugh into his skin and the muscles in Dean's legs jumped in response. Castiel loved it when Dean got whiny for him.

"Do you like that?" Cas prompted, grazing his teeth along Dean's left butt cheek, adding a light nip just to watch the hunter squirm. "Want me to fuck you with my tongue?"

" _Yeah_. Yeah, Cas. Feels so fucking good. Love your tongue. Want it in me. Please." Satisfied with the hunter's response, Castiel pointed his tongue and pushed inside the softening ring of muscle. Cas was just barely stretching him open but Dean was already moaning loudly, his hot breath coming out in puffs through his open mouth, eyes closed in pleasure. Castiel twisted and circled his tongue inside, noting how the hunter clenched down on him ever so often, until Dean's thighs started quivering and his fingers were twitching restlessly from trying not to move. Castiel slid in a finger alongside his tongue before adding a second one shortly after — following Dean's encouraging whimpers — stretching him open while still teasing him with his tongue. Dean was an absolute wreck, rocking back onto the fingers inside him, trying to catch that shock of pleasure every time the pads of Castiel's fingers would brush over his prostate. Once Castiel found it, he pushed down and rubbed on it, hard and relentless as the sounds of Dean desperately moaning and begging swirled around them.

"Please. C'mon, Cas. Want your dick. Want you to fill me up. Need you inside me. Please, Angel. Give it to me."

Castiel moved back and watched as he slowly slid both of his fingers out of the hunter's pink slick hole. The angel decided he was stretched far enough — even if he wasn't, Cas knew Dean liked the burn. Castiel stood up from where he was crouching and freed himself from his pants, pushing them down his thighs just far enough to expose his straining cock, the tip already shiny from precome. Cas lined himself up and steadily sank into the warm, tight heat that was his hunter. Dean groaned as Castiel bottomed out, he slipped up and let go of his wrists, placing his palms flat against the car to keep himself steady before Cas started drilling into him. Castiel noticed Dean's error immediately, but he was too focused on his own pleasure to dish out any sort of punishment.

The angel's thrusts were sharp and precise, with one of Castiel's hands gripping Dean's hip and the other clamped over his shoulder, Castiel could slam Dean back on his cock, meeting him thrust for thrust. Dean didn't have the best of grips from this position, it was all he could do to not go sliding up the hood of the car. When Castiel switched up the angle, slamming into him deep, Dean cried out and Castiel knew he had found his sweet spot. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and Dean's wanton moans filled the garage, and for a fleeting moment Castiel wondered if this room was sound proof, for Sam's sake of course. The idea of covering Dean's mouth with his own hand to keep him quiet while fucking him quick and dirty from behind was tempting, but Castiel much rather preferred _this_ Dean, the Dean that was loud and letting himself enjoy everything Castiel was offering. The angel did have an idea of how he wanted to finish this, which is why he leaned over Dean's back and growled into his ear, "Are you close?"

"Yes, Cas. So close. Feels so so good. Love your dick." The angel practically purred his praise before switching up their position, wrapping an arm around Dean's waist and hauling him up to where they weren't quite standing straight, but Cas now had the room to wrap his other hand around Dean's cock and stroke him in time with his thrusts. Dean's head fell back onto his shoulder and Castiel used it to his advantage, breathing heavily into his ear, whispering dirty words between them. "I want you to come all over your precious Impala. Mark her up. She'll be even more beautiful than before. Just like you when your hole is dripping with my come. Do it now."

Dean wasn't sure if it was the comment about him or his car that pushed him over the edge, but he went crashing over it all the same. Every muscle tightening up and spasming as he clenched down on Castiel's dick, streaking the hood of the Impala in white stripes as the angel fucked him through it. A few more deep thrusts was all it took before Castiel's hips stuttered to a stop and he spilled his seed inside the hunter's pliant body. Castiel kept his hands wrapped around Dean's middle just to keep him close until they both had their breathing back in check.

"You kinky son of a bitch," Dean huffed a laugh as he let himself sag into the strong embrace holding him from behind, knowing Cas could easily shoulder his weight. "We're not making a habit of this. Baby deserves better." It was a half assed complaint at best, but Dean was all flushed cheeks and wearing a happy grin so Castiel simply hummed his acknowledgement and nuzzled his face into the crook of Dean's neck, his own dopey smile firmly in place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
